


Flower Shop

by The_ShadowWolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ShadowWolf/pseuds/The_ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a thing I saw on Tumblr.</p><p>Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in 2nd person.
> 
> Not the best thing I've done.

It’s a normal quiet day at the Flower Shop when she comes in.

You’ve only had a few customers today. A couple regulars like Mr. Jerns who comes in ever Friday morning to buy a bunch of yellow Alstroemerias for his wife’s grave. And Mrs. Warner who buys roses for her wife almost every other day. Then there’s new faces, a guy who wants to buy a rose for his soon to be girlfriend, a girl who want tulips for her mom.

All in all, it’s been peaceful and uneventful until around lunchtime.

You’re alone in the store when a blonde woman storms into your shop and stops right in front of you, slamming a twenty-dollar bill on the counter and snapping out, “How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

The blonde is beautiful, even in her anger, her blue eyes blazing and her mouth in a thin angry line.

You let a smirk cross your face as you stare up at her, “I have just the thing.” Your voice is smooth and melodic as you stand.

She pauses and her eyes narrow a bit as she looks you up and down, a small smile gracing her features.

Your heart thumps a little harder at that smile and you turn around quickly to gather all the flowers you need to make her bouquet.

Your hands work quickly and expertly as you arrange the flowers perfectly and you explain the meaning of each flower as you add them.

“So I’ve gathered here a bunch of Geraniums, they mean ‘stupidity’. These are Foxglove, their meaning is ‘Insincerity’. These ones here are Meadowsweet and they mean ‘uselessness’. Here we have some yellow Carnations which translates to, ‘you have disappointed me’. Last but not least we have Orange Lilies and they mean ‘hatred’ or ‘dislike’. And together they make one big ‘Fuck You’. I’m sure whoever you are giving this bouquet to will _love_ them.”

The blonde, who had been paying rapt attention to your words snorted, and you thought it was the cutest thing.

“She wouldn’t know the difference between paint and a marker even if I told her.” The blonde scoffed.

“Is that why she’s getting the ‘Fuck You’ flowers?” You ask, so sue you, you’re curious.

The blonde let out a real laugh this time. It was soft and sweet and hit you in all the right places. “If only! She said and I quote, ‘I don’t understand bi people. Just choose one and stop looking for attention.’ And me, being bi myself, didn’t take to kindly to that. Now usually I put them in their place with a little verbal smack down, but she’s the daughter of one of my mother’s clients…”

“So instead you buy her flowers you can easily deny were meant in an insulting way.” You continue for her, your smile brightening. She a smart woman.

“Exactly!” She says just as you’re putting the finishing touches on the bouquet. “So what do I owe you?”

The bouquet in your hand would normal cost about thirty dollars, but considering it’s for a good cause, you’ll drop the price a bit. Oh who are you kidding, the blonde is hot and you’re a sucker for blonde hot woman.

“For you… I’ll take twenty.” You give her a charming smile as you accept the twenty dollar bill she slammed on the counter. Her cheeks take on a pink tinge when you throw in a wink.

“Well, thank you then. I guess I’ll be seeing you around?”

“I do certainly hope so… I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

She sticks her hand out to you and you grasp it. An electric shock flows from your hand to hers but you both don’t let go. You say, “Lexa Woods. At your service.”

 

//

 

She’s back less than an hour later with a huge smile on her face and you can’t help but smile in response.

“I take it, it went well then?”

“Oh boy did it. I put a little card inside that said, ‘Biphobia is not attractive. But these flowers sure are.’ My mom called me half an hour later to ask me if I ‘intentionally bought flowers whose meaning was essentially fuck you’ which I denied of course.”

You smile at the blonde’s obvious enjoyment and say, “Of course.”

“So she calls me and cusses me out and tells me to never talk to her again. And I said, in an oh so calm voice, ‘ok’ and hang up on her furious gasp. It was great. Thank you so much.”

“It was my pleasure.” You say sincerely.

“So I have another question…” She asks with a small smirk.

“Yes?”

“How do I aggressively say, ‘Will you have dinner with me’ in flower.”  She gives you a look and you know it’s you she wants to ask out.

You blush, you haven’t blushed in a long time. “Well, I myself am quite partial to lilies.”

The blonde walks off and comes back with a bouquet of lilies. “So?” she asks as she gives you $10 then hands you the lilies.

“Well, I am getting kinda hungry… and it is time to close up. Give me twenty minutes?” you say. You just need to close out the till and lock it in the safe, then run upstairs and change. Then you’re free to go.

“Twenty minutes? I’ll be waiting.” She says as she steps outside.

You’re ready in fifteen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you hate it.
> 
> Based on the post by demisexualmerrill and Flower analysis by koscheiis.


End file.
